


長途旅行

by Lisacat



Series: 影片衍生 [6]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 因為照片中Eddy的衣服太皺，所以突然想寫他亂七八糟的行李箱。我覺得是無差，但基於我的Eddy並沒有特別man，所以姑且算是BE。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 影片衍生 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	長途旅行

他們還是決定飛去新加坡了，當初租下來的房子一次簽了一年的合約，空置在那的確可惜，但推動他們在疫情仍然沒有好轉的這時候，非得做這次飛行的最大原因，還是他們都渴望和對方擁有更多的時間與空間了。

回到澳洲並不是沒有相處的時間，只是畢竟還是無法像在只有兩人的家中那樣，當他處理工作上的事務累了，就能晃過去正在練琴的那人身旁，汲取一些些能量。

好不容易將他們的全新系列產品都推出之後，他忍不住對Eddy開口，雖然說的是要考慮考慮3百萬訂閱時的直播，以及一些團隊事務，和來年也許能順利在加拿大舉行的梅紐因大賽，但心裡真正想著的事情，還是被那個心思細膩的人看穿了。

「好啊，回去新加坡的家吧，我想念那些亞洲食物，想念好喝的珍珠奶茶和咖啡，更想念你做的早餐了。」

他戳了一下Eddy的後腰，在那個人呀呀叫著閃躲時，抱住了他，雙唇抵著戀人的臉頰感謝著。

「謝謝你，叔叔阿姨那很難交代吧，我們一起去說……」

話還沒說完，年輕一點的男人已經在他唇上輕啄，撒嬌地輕輕揪著他的耳垂，沒讓他好好將話說完。

他知道，這是Eddy叫他不用擔心的方式，便也放鬆下來，好好地享受和伴侶親暱的時光。

他們很快就訂下了出發日期、做好了接下來的規劃，在好好地保證會保護自己、在機上絕對不脫下口罩之後，爸媽們總算是不再阻攔了，反而開始幫他們張羅口罩。

出發前幾天，Brett正盯著行李箱裡佔了不少位置的口罩，最後決定將盒子通通拆開，一包一包地將口罩放好，才騰出了更多空間將他的衣物和merch全都放進去，只留了明後兩天拍片時要穿的衣服，以及搭機當日的衣物、外套。

整理好行李的成就感讓他自己很滿意他的工作效率，於是便接著繼續處理那讓人苦惱的西貝流士樂團部分了。

他哭笑不得地看著地上的一團混亂，Eddy蹲在一旁露出無辜的表情，嘴巴嘟噥著衣服太多很難放、不知道要不要帶長袖衣物過去、有的東西還會用到現在不能先收、口罩盒子很佔位置，他只好搖搖頭把人先從行李箱旁拉起來，打算先拍完片再來慢慢處理小男友爆炸的行李。

雖然有人給他留了一個亂七八糟的行李箱，但他不過是打了個噴嚏，某人就馬上將自己興致勃勃穿著的新外套脫下來為他披上，他也只能偷偷樂著，心甘情願地幫忙把擠成一堆的衣服和用品一一分類，一件一件褶好擺放整齊。

他大致整理好身旁這個人的衣物後，打算回家早早睡覺，否決了Eddy要他留宿的要求，免得自己在他身邊睡得太沉，延誤了隔天一早的規劃，依依不捨的Eddy硬是為他套上了寬大的白色長袖上衣，叮囑著隔天記得穿著過來、最好再穿件外套保暖、不要只穿短袖就跑來、別因此著涼生病了，說了好長好長的一串才終於讓他上車。

他發動車子，從後視鏡看著還站在門口目送的愛人，悄悄地勾起嘴角，期待著他們飛去新加坡的那天。

經歷了說長不長、說短不短的飛行，他們在踩上新加坡的土地時，有默契地對望了一眼，忍過8小時的口渴和飢餓感，他們順利地通過了海關、離開了樟宜機場，準備回到他們的家，開始為期14天的居家檢疫。

即便之後還有核酸檢測在等著他們，也無法打消他們對兩人世界的期待，眼中的興奮都滿得清晰可見。

在消毒、整理完行李及住處，並輪流好好地梳洗後，他對還在把衣物歸位的Eddy說了要拿條被子到琴房睡，兩人還是分房幾天更保險一點，但明明只小自己一歲的男人卻眨著紅紅的大眼睛拼命搖頭，一把將被子搶走坐在屁股底下，像在守著什麼金銀財寶一樣。

「我沒辦法14天都在同一個家裡卻不能見面！剛回來就要自己一個人睡覺，我一定會睡不著……」

「Bro……，我希望我們都健康，這樣對彼此都好。」

「萬一你生病了，我還是會待在你旁邊照顧你，要是我生病了，你會不管我嗎？既然這樣，那我們彼此隔離有什麼意義呢？」

他看著難得如此伶牙俐齒的人，仔細地思考了一下，竟也被他的理由說服，遲疑地點點頭說著好吧。

像是等待許久終於解禁般，Eddy急躁地將他拉過去一起倒在床上，取下了兩人進屋子後新換上的口罩，貪婪地埋在他身上又親又嗅，像隻親人的狗兒一樣，只差沒有搖著尾巴了。

明明澳洲才是他們的家，還有深愛他們的家人，但此時此刻，在只有彼此的屋子裡，他不禁覺得他們在過去幾個月進行了一趟長途旅行，直到現在才終於安定下來。

他緊緊抱著戀人，拋開了原本的擔憂和疑慮，他知道他這輩子大概就栽在這個人身上了，也慶幸自己能夠擁有對方，在最困難的時候他們都沒有離開過彼此，因為Eddy願意陪著他冒險，他們現在才能夠待在這裡。

他在專屬於他的大型犬耳邊認真地說著他的感激。

「謝謝你，還有我愛你。」

他想，他們肯定會覺得14天的居家檢疫一下子就結束了，因為這個一聽見我愛你，就忍不住東摸摸西摸摸的男人會一直待在他的身邊很久、很久。


End file.
